


The Fight

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Relationships: Reggie Peters & Original Character(s)
Series: JATP One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 6





	1. The Fight Pt.1

With the music blasting through her headphones, Claudia was nearing the end of her workout when a guitar pick went flying past her head.

"Dammit!" She heard Luke yell over the music in her ears. She took out her headphones and turned toward her twin. 

"Hey what was that for!" She snapped.

"Sorry, I just got frustrated," Luke responded before standing up and grabbing another pick out of a box on the shelf.

"Anything I could help with?" The girl asked when they both had reached the spot in which Luke was sitting on his couch.

"I can't figure out what to do with the melody for this next part," Luke sighed as he sat back down and pushed his notebook towards Claudia. 

"Hmm give me a sec..." Claudia trails off as she reaches over and grabs the sparkly baby pink guitar Luke got her for her birthday when she was 15. She played through a couple of chords to check the tuning before turning back to the songbook in front of her. "Have you tried something like this?" she asked as she began to play a chord progression.

"Yes," Luke said matter of factly while crossing his arms over his guitar.

"Okay..." Claudia trailed off once again. "What about this?" she inquired playing another chord progression.

"Yes, yes, yes! I've already determined those types of progressions don't fit!" Luke snapped standing up and pushing his guitar onto his back.

"Don't yell at me I'm just trying to help!" Claudia snapped back and put her guitar back on its stand.

"Sure you are..." Luke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl retaliated flipping her french braids back over her shoulders.

"I just mean that if you cared enough you might be a little more invested into the writing process," Luke stated.

"I do care!" Claudia shouted. "I will not apologize though for having other things in my life besides our music that I care about!"

"Maybe you should!" Luke responded also raising his voice.

"Why? Becuase I've devoted my life to other things and not solely music? That's pathetic Luke," the girl shouted.

"In case you forgot I ran away because of my music!" Luke responded.

"Well in case you forgot I DID TOO!" Claudia yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Luke snapped before turning away.

"What...?" Claudia's voice suddenly quieter as her hands fell to her side. 

"I'm just saying you didn't have to follow me that day," Luke said voice getting quiet also.

"What do you mean? I'd follow you anywhere and everywhere. You're my best friend," Claudia responded tears welling in her eyes.

"Of course you would," Luke said with a scoff turning back to the girl. "That's exactly what you do. You follow me like a lost puppy copying my every move," he spat. The tears were becoming harder for Claudia to hold back. "You know I never wanted you in the band in the first place," Luke added looking at the girl.

"What?" Claudia questioned.

"Yeah. I only let you join because Dad made me one day after you went crying to him. Big shocker there. You were never one to handle your own problems, were you?" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Luke..." Claudia started but stopped as she choked back the tears that slowly started to fall down her face. She wiped the tears composing herself before continuing. "You don't mean that. I wanted this band just as much as you did," she stated firmly.

"Uh-huh sure," Luke said with another eye roll, "Why don't you go cry to daddy about it."

"You know I can't," Claudia said looking down at the ground.

"WHY NOT?" Luke shouted catching the girl off guard. "You were always the favorite I'm sure they'd take you back."

"Luke, you know they'd take either of us back if we tried," Claudia said with a slight quiver in her voice at her brother's words.

"Why don't you try then? Go on. Drop everything we've worked for. Do it! Quit the band and go running home to mommy and daddy," Luke shouted waving his arms aggressively.

Claudia stayed silent for a minute before walking slowly towards her brother and placing a hand on his bicep. "Luke..."

"Get off me!" Luke cut her off flailing his arm to lose her grip so forcefully that it caused the girl to spin around as she fell, slamming her face into the corner of the table they were standing next to. Pain instantly shot through her skull near the corner of her left eye. "Shit!" Luke shouted as he got down and reached out to help his sister.

"No," she whispered forcefully. She smacked his hand away and stood up covering her eye. Taking one last look at her brother who was still squatting down where she fell with a look of regret in his eyes, Claudia turned and storming out of the garage into the cold late night air.


	2. The Fight Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reggie comforts Claudia after her fight with Luke
> 
> Setting: LA 1994
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol & Mentions of fighting
> 
> Words: 1,547

Claudia walked through the streets of Los Angeles. The tears were freely falling down her face at this point. Her hand was still covering her left eye. The wind nipped her skin causing a chill to run down her spine. At this moment she realized she had stormed out without a jacket. She finally stopped walking and looked around trying to gather her surroundings. She had been so lost in her thoughts of the chilly weather and the fight to realize that she had ended up on the front steps of the Peters household. Before she could stop herself, she knocked on the door with her free hand. The sound of shuffling feet and crashing came from behind the door. Claudia flinched as the front door swung open to reveal a disheveled Mrs. Peters with a half-empty wine bottle in her hand.

"Hi. Um... is Reggie home?" Claudia asked shifting nervously.

"REGINALD! THERE IS SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Mrs. Peters yelled suddenly, causing Claudia to flinch once again and look away as another tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped the tear and looked back up to see Mrs. Peters shuffling her way back over to the couch before falling back onto it and taking another drink from the bottle in her hand. Claudia stepped forward once more waiting for Reggie to appear.

"Who is it?" She heard Reggie call this to his mother as he rounded the corner, pulling his left arm through the sleeve of the flannel he obviously grabbed on his way out of his room. "Whatever," he shook his head at the sight of his mother. When he looked to the door his entire demeanor shifted. He reached his arm out pulling Claudia inside quickly and out of the cold. Reggie reached behind the girl and pushed the door closed before guiding her through the house and into his room. Claudia stood toward the foot of the bed one hand covering her eye and the other arm wrapped around her torso in a one-armed self hug. Reggie turned around and closed the door, double-checking to make sure it was locked. When he turned around it only took a moment for Claudia to break down, sobs racking through her body. Reggie rushed over, engulfing her in a hug and lowering her to the ground as her legs could no longer support her. They carried on for many minutes; Claudia crying as Reggie held her close whispering calming words. Eventually, Claudia calmed enough to the point that her sobs became sniffles and Reggie took the opportunity to speak to the girl for the first time since her mysterious arrival.

"Claudia..." he started slowly, waiting for a response. When Claudia shifted slightly in his arms he took that as a sign to keep going. "Claudia, are you okay? What happened?" he asked, helping the sniffling girl to stand so they could sit on the edge of his bed. Claudia nodded slowly, not making eye contact and pulling her legs up onto the bed until she was cross-legged. "Claudia..." Reggie repeated a little more forcefully. She finally looked up at him. Her left hand was still covering her eye.

"Luke..." was all she could muster before looking down while new tears fell down her cheeks. Reggie reached forward grabbing hold of Claudia's right hand and attempted to pull her left hand away from her face. She resisted with a shake of her head.

"Clau," Reggie said once more pulling slightly on her left wrist. Claudia slowly let Reggie lower her hand from her face revealing the medium-sized bruise that was starting forming around her eye. Reggie froze at the sight, tensing slightly. "Claudia, what happened? You said, 'Luke'. Did he do this to you? Did he hurt you? I swear if he hurt you I'll kill him myself..." Reggie started frantically, getting angrier and angrier with each question he rattled off before Claudia cut him off shaking her head desperately.

"No!" she shouted a little louder than she meant to. "He didn't mean it. We were in a fight an-and he said some things and I tried to calm him down but he shook me off and I fell and I hit the table. It's nothing. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean..." She rambled off at the end as more tears fell that she didn't even know she had in her fell.

"Hey, it's okay..." Reggie cooed as he pulled the girl into a hug once more. He held her as she cried for the next couple of minutes. The memories of the fight with her brother replaying in her head. "Claudia...can you explain what happened? Please?" Reggie pleaded, placing a finger under the girl's chin so she would look at him. Claudia nodded her head and proceeded to recount the fight she had with her twin. Reggie listened intently while he watched the girl play with the rose-shaped ring on her thumb. After the girl finished, Reggie could see her body relax even though more tears were streaming down her face. Claudia looked up at him and sniffled, wiping her tears from her face. Reggie sat there with a look on his face that Claudia couldn't discern. It was angry, sympathetic, and loving? While trying to figure it out she let out an involuntary shiver. "Here you're cold," Reggie stated as he shed his flannel placing it over the girl's shoulders. Claudia looked at the now shirtless Reggie and quickly thanked him before looking away. Claudia let out a small yawn before she quickly hid it behind her hand. Reggie let out a small chuckle before stating, "Okay here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to go grab my laptop so we can watch a movie and then I'm gonna call Luke so that he knows you're safe...."

"No!" Claudia shouted once again louder than she meant to.

"Claudia I have to let him know you're safe," Reggie responded standing up.

"No," Claudia pleaded as she grabbed his hand, "If you call him he is going to come here and I can't face him. Not tonight. I'll call him in the morning." She looked up at Reggie through her eyelashes.

"Fine. Let me just go and grab my laptop then," Reggie stated as he walked out of the room. Claudia took this time to finally slip her arms into the sleeves of the flannel on her shoulders wrapping it around herself and inhaling the familiar scent of pine and men's cologne. While she waiting for Reggie to return, she looked around the room. She quickly spotted the Build-A-Bear that matched the others she got the rest of the band for Christmas a few years ago. She picked it up and started playing with it. She pressed that paw and the familiar sound of their first big hit "Now or Never" filled the room. Claudia proceeded to make the bear dance along to the music. She was softly singing along when Reggie walked back into the room. He had the bowl of popcorn in one hand and his laptop under his arm as he shut the door. He chuckled at Claudia who finished the portion of the song that played from the bear by making it play an imaginary guitar. 

"You're cute," Reggie stated without thinking causing both the teens to blush. Reggie hastily set the popcorn down on his nightstand before turning back to Claudia. Reggie sat down on the bed and placed the laptop on his legs before reaching out and pulling the girl down and into his side. She let out a small gasp, followed by a giggle as she fell before snuggling herself close. Reggie proceeded to cue up A New Hope with no resistance from Claudia seeing as it wasn't the first Star Wars marathon the two had had. He placed the popcorn between the two and clicked play. About halfway through the movie, Reggie felt Claudia shift around before settling down again. Soon after he felt something cold falling onto his torso where her head lay. He figured she must have started to cry again and quickly moved the (at this point empty) popcorn bowl so he could pull her in even closer than before and played with her braids to provide her some comfort. Claudia buried her face into Reggie's chest letting out a shaky breath. After a few minutes, Reggie felt the crying girl's breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep. He looked to the clock on his nightstand which read 12:45. Figuring he might as well get some sleep too, he paused the movie and closed his laptop setting it between the empty popcorn bowl and clock on his nightstand before lowering himself in his bed and pulling the covers over the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is much longer than pt. 1! Pt. 3, what Luke did after the fight, will be posted tomorrow. In the meantime, please vote and comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions.
> 
> Also, I know that Build-A-Bear was not invented until 1997 but shhhhhhhh...
> 
> Request are open and welcomed just leave a comment on the first Author's Note at the beginning of this book.
> 
> Until Next Time Fantoms!


	3. The Fight Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The night after the fight from Luke's perspective
> 
> Setting: The Studio 1994
> 
> Warnings: Language, Fighting
> 
> Words: 1,359

Luke spent the night after the fight freaking out. After Claudia stormed out he immediately began pacing back and forth across the studio. A move he learned from Alex. He knew his sister well enough to know that she would likely find herself somewhere safe but he couldn't stop himself from running through the horrible possibilities in his mind. His first thought was to check his parent's house. It wasn't likely that his sister would return home without him, but it couldn't hurt to check. He placed his guitar in its stand and ran out of the garage.

When he got to the house, he made sure to hide in the bushes and trees outside the living room window. He did his best to get a look inside the house and see Claudia in order to prove to himself that she was right and that they would accept them back, but she was nowhere to be seen. Luke hastily backed up into the bushes more when he saw his mother approach the window with a picture in her arms looking longingly out into the yard. After his father ushered her away from the window, Luke figured it best to leave. He walked around trying to figure out where his sister was most likely to seek refuge mentally kicking himself for the fact that she even needed to in the first place. By the time he made it back to the studio he had internally berated and yelled at himself for the way he acted. He could not think of one excuse for what he did. Claudia had always been there for him no matter what emotions he was dealing with. He had no right to yell at her like that. He didn't mean a single word he said and he hated himself for ever letting them slip past his lips.

He walked into the studio and his eyes landed on the phone Bobby had his father install once the twins moved in. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before? He hurriedly raced to the phone and dialed the first number to pop to his mind: Alex Mercer. Surely Claudia would run to her best friend's house. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Hello," The voice of Mr. Mercer cut through the speaker.

"Hi Mr. Mercer, is Alex there? It's very urgent that I talk to him," Luke stated quickly and as confidently as he could muster.

"I think he's asleep," Mr. Mercer responded matter of factly.

"Could you please wake him up? This is very important," Luke said, starting to bounce on his toes.

"If you say so."

Luke then heard the receiver being set down on the counter and he anxiously paced as far as the corded phone would let him. After a few minutes, he heard the receiver being picked up and Alex's voice cut through.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Alex, hi! So umm...Claudia and I got in a fight and I may have caused her to hit her face on the table and now I think she has a black eye and she stormed out of the garage and I can't find her is she with you?" Luke let the word vomit flow before pausing for Alex to answer.

"You did what?!" Alex answered quickly, not catching Luke's final question.

"I said, I think I gave her a black eye, and seeing as you were surprised by that I am assuming she is not with you?" Luke responded, brushing him off once again.

"Oh. No, she's not with me," Alex answered knowing Luke well enough to know he wasn't going to talk until he knew his sister was safe.

"Dammit!" Luke shouted, kicking the stand the phone was sitting on. "Where the hell is she, Alex!"

"Did you try Reggie's?" Alex asked, trying to calm his friend without being there.

"No..." Luke said scuffing his foot on the ground, embarrassed that he forgot about his other band member, "I'll call him now."

"Sounds good," Alex said with a yawn, "Call me when back after you talk to let me know what he said."

"I will," Luke said right before hanging up. He quickly dialed the phone number of his friend and waited as it rang. A couple of minutes passed before Luke hung up since no one was answering. He called Alex back.

"He..." Alex started before Luke cut him off.

"No one answered! Why didn't anyone answer? Alex where is she? I'm scared." The final words left Luke's mouth at barely a whisper.

"I'm sure she's fine dude. You know her, she can protect herself," Alex said, getting more anxious himself.

"Yeah, I know...Do you think I should go over to Reggie's and see if she is there?" Luke asked

"You could but it's late. He's probably asleep. Oh, wait I'm getting a call. Let me answer it, I'll be right back."

Luke stood there stunned as he heard the tone meaning Alex had hung up. Did he really just take another call while Luke was trying to find his sister? Luke was furious. He threw the phone down and once again started pacing around the room. Why would Alex take a call in the middle of his crisis? His best friend was missing for Christ's sake you'd think he'd be a little concerned, right? Suddenly the phone rang snapping Luke out of his thoughts. He ran to answer it.

"Hello!" He shouted into the receiver.

"Hey dude it's me," Alex's voice came back, "That was Reggie, Clau's with him. She's safe."

"Wait really!" Luke responded jumping up and down. "I need to go over there. I need to apologize!"

"No," Alex said matter of factly, "He specifically told me not to let you go over there. He said Claudia didn't want to talk tonight."

"Oh..." Luke said slightly heartbroken that his sister didn't want to talk to him.

"Look dude I'll meet you at the studio tomorrow at like 9 and we can go over together, but give her some space tonight and let her handle her emotions, and that goes for you too, before either of you try to work this out, okay?"

"Okay fine. 9 am though. I am leaving then if you aren't here then that's on you." Luke stated, trying to be intimidating.

"Damn okay, I'll bet there," Alex said with a chuckle. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Luke responded with a chuckle of his own.

"'Night."

"'Night."

Luke hung up the receiver and walked towards the couch. He laid down, not bothering to pull the bed out seeing as he was the only one sleeping there tonight. After reaching over and setting the alarm clock that rested to the right of the couch for 8:30, he rolled back over and tried to sleep. Plenty of thoughts were running through his head. Why didn't Claudia want to talk to him tonight? Why didn't Reggie answer when he called? Did he really hurt his sister? He tried his best to force these thoughts to the back of the mind as he focused on the fact that his sister had made it somewhere safe and was with someone he knew cared about her. He closed his eyes tightly as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. Between the fight and the stress of trying to find Claudia that came afterward, he knew he really needed sleep. Before he could realize what was happening he drifted off into a restless and anxious slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 3:15 in the morning but I wanted to write as much as possible in one sitting in order to not lose my train of thought so yeah! I really hope you enjoyed the look into what was running through Luke's mind in the time after the fight.
> 
> Pt. 4, where Reggie confronts Luke and the twins make up, will be posted tomorrow! In the meantime, please Vote and Comment!
> 
> Requests are open and greatly appreciated so leave a comment on the first Author's Note in the book.
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


	4. The Fight Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reggie confronts Luke & the twins make up
> 
> Setting: The garage/Peters household 1994
> 
> Warnings: Language
> 
> Words: 1,351

Luke was anxiously pacing the length of the studio as he waited for Alex to arrive and go with him to Reggie's. Bobby had some family matters to deal with today so he could not come with, even though he was filled in on everything by Luke when he came into the garage that morning and noticed Claudia was not there. The doors to the garage opened slightly as Alex walked in. Luke spun around to greet him.

"Hey, you ready?" Alex questioned.

"Yep," Luke stated walking hastily out of the garage and down the street towards the beach.

The walk from the studio to Reggie's house was silent. Not necessarily uncomfortable but it was clear Luke didn't want to talk about anything and Alex respected that. They arrived at the house and Luke repeatedly knocked on the door until a very angry Mrs. Peters opened it.

"Knock it off!" She yelled a the boys. "Sorry I just had a long night" She responded rubbing her forehead as they jumped back. Luke and Alex were not unfamiliar with these "long nights" Mrs. Peters had on occasion after a big fight with her husband but they brushed it off quickly as Luke spoke.

"Umm are Reggie and Claudia awake?"

"Claudia's here? Nevermind that. Umm no I think they are still asleep, but you can go wake them up just keep it down." Mrs. Peters responded before opening the door further for the boys to come inside. The boys thanked her as she closed the door and returned to the solitude of her bedroom. Luke walked quickly to Reggie's bedroom door and knocked a couple of times. There was no response. Alex tried the handle and the two looked at each other in shock when the door opened. Reggie rarely had his bedroom unlocked. With his parent's constant arguing he never wanted to be dragged into whatever fight was taking place down the hall so he kept the door locked as a precaution. The two took this as a sign and entered the room standing side by side at the foot of the bed. Luke froze in anger when he saw his sister, dressed in his best friend's flannel asleep on said best friend's bare chest.

"What the fu..." Luke started to step forward before Alex pulled him back.

"Dude!" Alex whisper yelled. "Before you overreact and do something you regret, Look at Claudia's face."

Luke stopped and looked closely at his sister's face. He took notice of the fairly large bruise that now covered her face around and underneath her left eye. He also could clearly see the stains on her cheeks from the tears she obviously shed the night before glistening in the morning sun that was coming through the window to his left.

"Shit" He muttered looking at Alex. "What do I do?" Luke question. Alex shrugged in response. Suddenly a voice came from the bed.

"Go out in the hall. Then we can talk" Reggie mumbled as he adjusted the sleeping girl on his side.

"Oh umm okay..." Luke mumbled back as Alex pulled him out of the room.

Reggie looked down at Claudia before placing a small kiss on the top of her head and moving her slightly so he could slip out from under the covers to go talk to the boys. Claudia rolled over slightly as he did this pulling the Build-A-Bear she was still holding closer to her chest. Reggie chuckled as he moved to leave the room.

"Care to explain why your sister appeared on my doorstep crying at 9:30 last night?" Reggie stated coldly crossing his arms and turning to Luke once he shut the door behind him.

"Umm..yeah..w-well first off thank you for taking care of her..." Luke stuttered out.

"Of course," Reggie responded looking at Luke to continue.

"Well okay I was really stressed with our gig coming up and trying to write a new song and she was trying to help a-and I had already tried the stuff she was showing me and it just stressed me out even more and I freaked out and she did nothing wrong I was just tired and frustrated and she scared me when she grabbed my arm which caused me to freak out even more and I flung her off and she got hurt and then I couldn't find her and I called Alex and he said she wasn't with him so I tried to call you, b-but you didn't pick up and I was terrified. I didn't know what happened to her but then you called Alex and he told me she was safe and that we'd come over in the morning so, so I went to bed, but I didn't really sleep well." Luke rambled on and on with barely any breaks to breathe. Tears were falling down his face as he was pacing back and forth being expressive with his arms as he spoke. "I know there is no excuse for what happened and what I did but I need her to know I'm sorry and that I didn't mean any of it...." He trailed off looking up at Reggie pleadingly.

Reggie dropped his arms to his side. "I'm sure she forgives you, but she was pretty broken last night and she couldn't sleep either so I don't really want to wake her up."

"That's probably a good idea..." Alex pipped up first the first time in the whole conversation before he was interrupted.

"Reg...?" Claudia asked as she walked out of the room into the hallway rubbing her eyes. Before she could open her eyes, she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so so so sorry Clau! I didn't mean anything I said." Luke sobbed into her shoulder.

Claudia immediately returned the hug. "I know. It's okay. I forgive you." She said rubbing her brother's back as new tears fell down her face as well.

"Really?" Luke asked pulling away to look at his sister. Before she could respond Luke's jaw dropped as he moved his arms to grab hold of Claudia's face moving it so he could inspect her eye. "Fuck, Clau I'm so sorry."

"Luke stop." She tried her best to slap his hands out of the way. "I'm fine. Really. Reggie helped me." She looked at the boy with a smile. "Hey about that. How'd you two know I was here? I specifically told you not to call Luke." She pointed her finger at Reggie before crossing her arms.

"I know. You said not to call Luke, so I called Alex. The fact that he told Luke was not my fault." Reggie said with a shrug. The girl just laughed and shook her head.

"I'm hungry," Luke stated before wrapping an arm around his sister's waist once again pulling her into a hug.

"Hi, hungry I'm dad" Reggie joked before continuing. "I'm pretty sure we could figure out something to make in the kitchen"

Realization struck Claudia as she started to take off the flannel she still had on. "Oh. I almost forgot. Here Reg" She said trying to hand it to the boy.

"No, keep it. I'll get it back from you next time I'm at the studio. Besides, you look cuter in it than I ever will." He responded blushing.

Luke looked between them with confusion evident on his face as a blush crept up Claudia's cheeks. The moment ended and the three went to meet Alex who had already made his way to the kitchen. Claudia leaned further into her brother resting her head on his shoulder as he started to hum a familiar tune. She started to sing along softly to the song they had written when they were kids. "Hey, brother. There's an endless road to rediscover..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I cannot tell you why I started this book with a) such a long and multipart story or b) such an angsty story. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I will be posting another one-shot tomorrow entitled The Magician so keep an eye out for that! In the meantime please vote and comment! It means a lot.
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
